


As the summer's wind

by Neve83



Series: The Snow Will Bloom [4]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson is the unwanted child of a wicked king.<br/>Thor Odinsson is the loved son of the Allfather.<br/>Enemies by birth, lovers by choice, rebels by need, the heirs of two realms at war will live their tale of love and darkness beneath Yggdrasill leafy branches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the summer's wind

[ ](http://whiteganesa.deviantart.com)

> In those green eyes bereft of shadows and sadness, finally Thor gets the sign of an unforeseen and incredible triumph, and he’s proud.
> 
> As the summer’s wind sweeps away the clouds and shows the blue sky, so his love’s able to make the most unbelievable of miracles come true: in his arms the snow had really bloomed.
> 
> [As the summer's wind](665725/chapters/1215632) by [Callie_Stephanides](callie_stephanides.tumblr.com).
> 
> [Do NOT share without permission.]


End file.
